


I Won't Tell

by VoltageStone



Category: Victorious, iCarly
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Jori (Victorious), One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoltageStone/pseuds/VoltageStone
Summary: The party is at full swing, and with Steven out of Carly's mind, she can relax with her friends and new acquaintances. However, Carly finds herself alone with information that would shatter relationships. Information that must be kept hidden.





	I Won't Tell

**_ No One's Perspective _ ** **_-_ **

"Hey, cool song!"

"Thanks," she smiled before stepping forward, only to be lured back into the conversation.

"You're from iCarly, right?" the man asked casually, "Get rid of that dick from before?"

"Uh..." she nodded, pushing her hair back as her face contorted into a cringe. She never really had enjoyed crude language. "Yeah, we got rid of that, er, _jerk_." The blonde's head bobbed to the beat as he drank from his drink once again, grimacing.

After the cup was thrown to the nearest trash can, though missing by a good foot, he started again. "So, Carly..."

"Yep," she muttered, shifting her feet uncomfortably.

"Where's that other hot chick?"

"Sam?"

"No, that other one..."

"Uh," Carly frowned, biting her lip to remember her name. _'God you just met her Carly!'_ she mentally kicked herself. "You mean Tori?" After he gave a nod, she merely shrugged, "I -uh, I don't know." A few hollers caught the two's attention off to the side, a couple of other boys jogging through the buzzing crowd.

"Dude!" a brunette barked with a wide grin, "You should have seen this dude chug this whole bottle!"

"Time?" the blonde grinned excitedly.

"Just under one minute!" the other laughed, slapping the blonde's back, "Told you and you didn't even see it!" He stepped back to make room for passing girls before he gaze a side glance at Carly before halting. "Hey... You're Carly! You know, from iCarly?"

"Uh, yeah- Hey, have you seen my friends?"

"The ones you sang with earlier?" he asked curiously, tipping his head to the side.

"Mhmm," she pursed her lips, "We kind of split up a little while ago and..." she eyed him before determining that he wasn't more than tipsy, kind of, "Well, I can't hang around a bunch of drunks."

"I understand," he nodded, "I haven't seen any of them either now that you mention it... You guys did a cool performance though!"

"Thanks," she mumbled a bit irritably, "But have you seen Sam?" His head shakes. "Freddie?"

"Nah."

"Spencer?"

"Nope... Though I did see him in the Jacuzzi," the brunette added before his eyes flickered around the room. "Actually, now I can't find Damian," he murmured quietly to himself, Carly just able to catch his comment. Her head swiveled around the room, not a blonde jock to be found anywhere.

"Well, you better go find him then," she suggested before turning around, "And you already did..." Her dark eyes rolled before she stumbled throughout the crowd, muttering unheard and interrupted apologies as she went. The lights flashed to a distorted beat with the bass pulsing through the speakers, all somewhat too loud to her opinion. Not that she wouldn't go to a party like this, no, but this party was just more like a frat party than anything. Something like a puppy getting too out of hand.

The teen grumbled as she finally pushed past the swarm of people bobbing their heads to the music, striding right to the wall. Heaving a heavy sigh, she turned her gaze momentarily before dropping it to the floor. Her eyes, however, widened as she looked back. "Jade right?" she asked politely to the thespian.

A studded eyebrow raised as she took a sip from her red cup, pale fingers tapping as she leaned against the wall, leg bent. "Yeah?" she muttered, her husked voice cutting through the noise clearly.

"Uh, whatcha drinking?" Carly mumbled curiously.

"Something you wouldn't like," Jade muttered, downing the rest before anything else.

"Oh..." Carly muttered before gulping. "So are you," she started again, anxious to just have something to talk about with a somewhat familiar person, "Are you friends with Tori?" She nearly jumped back at the harsh laugh that Jade gave.

"Tori -fucking- Vega, _hardly_ ," she spat, white flashing as pale green eyes flickered over to dark brown. The goth shook her head, folding her arms over the plaid shirt before casting her glare elsewhere while Carly frowned. _'Did she just say that?'_ her mind reeled, _'I mean... How can you not be friends and sing like that?'_ Perhaps, as Carly decided quickly, it was only just Tori was friendly and Jade only put up with her. _'Or maybe Tori puts up with Jade,'_ she thought as her eyes lingered over the other. She watched calmly as Jade's attention remained solely on the other side of the room, her expressions subtly changing as seconds ticked on by.

"What are you-" Carly began when she saw a figure dodging through the crowd.

"Jade," Tori came up, her face almost stern and yet there was something else brewing in her eyes, something fierce and untamed. Well, to Carly's judgment anyway.

"What about?" Jade's voice lowered before Tori whispered in her ear. The dark haired girl frowned as she watched pale eyes soften, pulling away from the half-Latina with an unintelligible expression. However, the singer nodded softly, obviously able to read Jade before giving a quick looked over to the side.

"Oh," dark eyes met the dark-haired girl, "Hey Carly, could I steal Jade for a bit?"

"Uh, yeah, alright... Wait," she stammered, gazing around for any other familiar faces, "I can't find any of my friends so, could I go with you?"

"Uh... I don't think Ja-" Tori started, grimacing slightly as Jade growled 'Wrist.'

"No," the goth then deadpanned before adding in an undertone, "I don't have time for this bullshit." Carly's eyes widened as Tori was whisked away, a friendly wave given as Jade stormed up the stairs. She shook her head, sighing at the realization that she was once again left alone. Frowning at the floor, the teen scratched her head before shuffling her feet.

"You need company?"

Her eyes picked themselves up as a smile stretched across her lips, finding the familiar voice right beside her. "Yeah, that would be nice Freddie," she nodded at him. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing much, just hoping that Tori would be into me," he chuckled.

"And is she?"

"Nope..." he shook his head before shrugging, "But maybe." Carly snorted before rolling her eyes. "What? She's _hot_!"

"So's a bunch of people here!"

"But, she has those cheekbones!"

"Yeah," Carly nodded in agreement, "Though she isn't the only one with the looks."

"Like who?" he smirked, leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"Uh, Beck... Andre, that one dude..."

"That one dude?" he raised a brow, "You do realize that two-thirds of the people you named are off limits right?"

"Like how?" she muttered, back against the wall in an effort to hear her friend better.

"Uh, well you don't know a guy and who knows if he's over the age of consent-"

"I wasn't meaning like that!"

"And Jade would be _really_ made if you tried anything with Beck," Freddie added pointedly, Carly nodding in response. "By the way," he added, "Where's Sam?"

"Probably getting herself in trouble," she shrugged before the sound of glass shattering sliced through the music. "And... Yup," she sighed, raising her eyebrow at her blonde friend standing in the middle of red liquid and pieces of glass, "I was right."

"Okay, I'm going to help that guy she's about to beat," he grumbled, "Come with?"

Carly shook her head, a quick thought flashing through her mind as she eyed the stairs. "No," she mumbled, sending Freddie off before gazing up the stairs curiously. Wondering through the higher floor, she frowned at the several noises coming from the rooms, some of them making her blush uncertainly. Shaking her head, she forced her thoughts back to the two girls, needing some time away from all the noise. _'After all, I do know where they are and I won't have the chance of really needing expensive makeup put on... Or even that one mole that Gibby had.'_

Chuckling at the thought, she continued to meander her way through the hall, slowly enabling herself to ignore the noises behind closed doors. Eventually, however, her steps just followed a path where they felt like it, going about the second floor in circles. Passing one of the longer halls with the closet, which brought several cheeky grins to her face, a door swung open. Startled, Carly let out a short, quiet squeak before being pushed to the side by several boys who didn't pay much attention. She mentally growled towards the, sending a glare as she stumbled through a doorway.

Her head wondered about the walls as she eased her way inside, gaze upon the several pictures hung. Each looked expensive, or done by a known artist, while depicting several landscapes. Carly gave a soft smile, feeling like she were in a museum. Feeling satisfied, the teen started to stride towards the exit, her hand gently pushing the painted wood forwards before freezing. _'There wasn't a door-'_ her thoughts started again before her stomach churned uncomfortably at the deep, quiet, shuddering breath.

"J-Jade..." a voice husked in the dimly lit room as Carly turned, her eyes widening as her cheeks blushed furiously.

 _'Fuck...'_ the small voice in the back of her head gulped as the scene was drawn in front of her. Caramel blended with porcelain as Jade sent heated kisses along the half-Latina's collarbone. Tori's hands left red trains along the pale back, her long legs around Jade's waist. Carly's eyes darted in between the several dark marks amongst the sea of tan; some where faded while others where dark. She took a tentative step back as the singer hissed, her clothed legs bending as she grit her teeth. Dark eyes glanced quickly at Carly, momentarily flashing before the closed, another growl escaping her lips.

Her hips bucked into Jade's hand, which as Carly's face reddened, was submerged in the jeans. Sitting up straight, a hand running through her hair, the thespian smirked down at Tori as the half-Latina gazed back up, her lips mirroring Jade's. The other girl felt immobile, not able to take another step like she wanted to. _'Just another step...'_ she grimaced before pale eyes locked onto hers.

A pale hand untangled itself from the long, dark brown hair as Carly stared uncomfortably. A small devilish grin played her lips before her index covered them, Tori leaning forward. Caramel arms wrapped themselves around Jade's waist, lips pressing themselves against her pale neck.

Nodding slowly, Carly got the memo and closed the door, her heart thumping rapidly against her chest. Many questions plagued her mind as she strode towards the hall, steps fumbling down the stairs. As she bumped through the crowd, her thoughts tried to answer the questions. But there came no correct answer as she was only a middle schooler attempting college-level calculus. It was just confusing and _wrong,_ she decided. Too many variables in each and, to be quite frank, there shouldn't be but there was.

Even so, Carly nodded to herself as she made her way towards the food bar, her shanking hands grabbing a plate. _'This should be kept a secret, I guess.'_

"Hey." The voice snapped her attention, her eyes finding Freddie standing beside her with a curious look, "You alright?"

"Yeah, yeah... Fine. Just went upstairs to go to the bathroom and...uh..."

"Oh," he grinned, shaking his head, "I get it. So you know who you walked in on?"

 _'Apparently not,'_ she quickly thought before shaking her head, "No."

"Alright, do you know where the rest are?" he continued, taking some grapes from a bowl.

"No, not a clue," she mumbled, taking some of the grapes herself.

"Alright," Freddie murmured, "Hey, Beck, Andre and I were talking and we were looking to hang out a bit tomorrow. You think that would be cool?"

Carly nodded, swallowing the fruit before answering, "Yeah that would be good." She grinned as Freddie stepped away, making room for some girls to stroll past as the teen's dark eyes strayed back to the bowl of grapes. _'I won't tell..'_ she nodded softly, making her final decision before taking another grape since, hell, the fruit seemed to make these choices a lot easier.


End file.
